Beautiful Target
by Aldira
Summary: It's been two years since he last set foot in Korea, but it doesn't mean Harry forgot the friend he made there. What happens when a surprise visit turns into an extended stay at B1A4's dorm? Chaos, that's what. And tears. Lots and lots of tears. Seriously, someone get the tissues, he's never cried this much in his life. Slash. KPOP idols.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. B1A4 belong to WM Entertainment.

Warnings: slash, meaning boyxboy

Note: I love B1A4 to pieces (I swear, I haven't been this obsessed with a band since SHINee), so nothing written is meant to slander or harm the idols' reputations. I'm pretty sure they are as straight as can be, and even if they weren't, I would still support them 100%! That being said, I'm just a fangirl who loves shipping together my biases. On a further note, I have no idea where this story will go, or event the faintest clue who Harry should end up with, so I will have to depend on either my dearest readers (you know what that means, right?) or a game of eerie meenie money moe, which is probably not the most ideal way.

**Beautiful Target**

A pair of black Converses stepped off the plane. The wind toyed with raven black hair playfully. The figure breathed in the fresh air deeply, missing the freedom of being outdoors immensely after spending hours crammed inside a tight contraption. A smile flitted across his face.

"Welcome to Korea," he whispered happily. It's been so long since he last came here. Oh, how he missed this beautiful country!

"Oi, kid, move," a gruff voice said from behind him. "Some of us actually have flights to catch."

_Oh!_ _Shoot! _Harry quickly flung himself out of the way. His previous position blocked the other passengers from getting off. Cheeks burning from embarrassment, Harry bowed in apology to the passing people now free to exit. He felt guilty as he watched some passengers run toward different gates, no doubt late for another flight.

_Good job, moron. Five minutes here and you already made a fool of yourself, _he sighed as he made his way to the luggage train. He couldn't help that he's a little absent-minded! Harry tugged at his hair in exasperation.

_Okay, I have got to stop talking to myself otherwise people will start thinking I'm crazy. _

_ Too late now, people are staring._

_ Ah!_

Harry turned his head to see a few faces looking at him weirdly.

_Just act natural._

The brunet hurriedly grabbed his suitcase and rapidly walked out of the airport. He played with the strap of his small knapsack as he stood on a street corner. After a few minutes of staring across the road and watching as the light turned green, Harry realized he needed to know something vitally important before he could start walking.

Where does his friend live again?

* * *

_Four Years Ago_

Harry handed the smiling lady his completed course selection form before walking out of the Great Hall, his friend following after him.

Opening the grand oak doors, he was fully expecting but only half-prepared for the bundle of bushy brown hair that launched itself at him.

"How'd it go? What classes did you pick? Any AP? Oh, I hope we'll be together! What language did you select? I picked French, of course. But how did it go?"

Harry spat out the strands of frizzy hair that got into his mouth from her sudden attack.

"Mione! Let him breathe, why don't you?" Ron said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes at her.

"Well, I would, Ronald, if he answered my questions," she replied back but stepping away nonetheless.

"He can't answer if you're practically—"

"It was good," interjected Harry.

"That's nice to hear," the girl smiled.

The trio made their way out of Hogwarts High School into the bright sunlight, walking around until they found their self-proclaimed Whomping Willow Tree. Settling themselves on the fresh green grass, the three continued their conversation. Ron laid on his back, using a stray root as a pillow. Harry leaned against the trunk of the giant tree while Hermione sat comfortably yet modestly with her legs folded to the side, characteristically of women wearing skirts.

"You still didn't answer my questions!"

"German," Ron replied lazily, basking in the shade, looking much like the weasel Malfoy always labeled him as he burrowed into the cold grass.

"Of course you would," huffed Hermione, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please, you didn't simply select it because it was quote 'the manliest out of all the languages there'?" she asked rhetorically, frowning disapprovingly at the phrase she overheard him saying earlier.

"At least it doesn't sound stuck-up like French!" Ron retorted. "The 'language of love,' something you want to tell us, Mione?"

The brunette bristled, preparing to lash out in a lecture when Harry intervened, like usual.

"I picked Korean."

She gave him a shocked look.

"I know," Ron told her, "I couldn't believe it either."

He turned toward his other best friend. "You could've picked German, then we would've been in the same class!"

"But, Harry! Korean is virtually useless unless you actually go to Korea! It's not too late to change it. We'll go see your counselor tomorrow. I'm sure she'll change it—"

"Hermione!" Harry rolled his eyes. "I expected you to be the one to encourage my decision, not go against it."

The disappointment in his eyes made her mouth shut with an audible click. Even Ron, the loudmouth that he was, sat silently.

"Weren't you guys the ones that told me to follow my heart no matter what? Well, that's what I'm doing," Harry ranted, eyeing his friends. "I want to learn Korean, and I'm taking it anyway, no matter what you say, because that's what you taught me to do."

As the two soaked in the information, Harry took a deep breath, satisfied to be the one lecturing Hermione after being on the receiving end of her many lectures.

She lowered her head in shame.

"You're right. I'm just worried that once we separate, we won't be friends anymore."

Clenching her fists into a painful white, her voice faded as she finished her thought. A silence overtook the three friends.

"Hermione," Ron began, "You're pretty stupid despite being top of the class."

Her head shot up, preparing to deliver a snappy comeback.

"What he means is," Harry glared at their insensitive friend, "that we'll never leave your side, even if we're in different classes."

Hermione smiled tiredly.

"I guess I'm worrying over nothing."

"Why'd you pick Korean anyway?" Ron asked curiously.

"Just wanted to watch as we diverge onto our different paths."

The blank look on the redhead's face should have been expected.

Hermione's back straightened as it suddenly dawned on her.

"You wanted us to not depend so much on each other anymore! Because if we don't reach out, explore new things, and meet new people, we won't be able to reach our full potential!"

She stared at Harry with new eyes. Ron just looked at them, alarmed. When had Harry blossomed into the insightful young man that was sitting before them?

"I never knew you thought like that, Harry," Hermione whispered, awed.

Harry smiled cryptically before tilting his head back, looking at the clear, blue sky, peeking out from the forest green foliage of the trees, the breeze blowing strands of his hair in front of his face, blocking his striking emerald eyes.

"Plus, wouldn't it be cool if we all spoke different languages during lunch or something?"

Hermione gaped at him incredulously while Ron sweat-dropped. Yep, that sounded more like Harry.

* * *

That's it for now. I have a whole bunch of things planned for this story, can't believe a little bunny grew into what it will be. Who do you think Harry should end up with? The romance won't come in until later because I still need to add some background information in here. Well, until next time! - Aldira~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. B1A4 belongs to WM Entertainment.

Warnings: slash, meaning boyxboy, possible OOC-ness

Note: Schooling starts in March and ends in December in South Korea, but in England, it starts in September and ends in July. That would either mean that school starts earlier or later, depending on how you look at it, in Korea, but let's just say that the Korean school year starts early. Both Harry and Gongchan will be in the same year, so they are both 15 in this chapter. Because of the different school systems, Harry finished 9th grade (or Year 10/ last year of junior high) early in March in order to make it in time to start 10th grade in South Korea (Year 11, last year of secondary school in England/ Year 1, first year of high school in Korea). I hope this makes sense...

**Beautiful Target**

_Oh my beautiful target_**, **

_you zoom zoom my heart like a rocket X2_

_I like it like it like it X3_

_Come into my my heart .com-_

_ID and password is your love_

_With all my heart-_

_I love you like a love song_

_- Beautiful Target - B1A4_

_2 Years Ago_

Harry walked around the campus, tugging the ends of his sleeves self-consciously. The uniform consisted of a bright yellow blazer with black accents, a matching sweater vest underneath, all over a white long sleeved, button-up shirt and comfortable black slacks that clung to his legs stylishly. He hadn't expected any less from Seoul's Performing Arts High School, where many people emerged successful in their respective fields. Fiddling with his star patterned tie, he tried to subtly find a classmate of his that he could sneakily follow to his next period. In his defense, it was only Harry's third day at not only a new school, but also a different country. He barely resisted the urge to crumple into an embarrassing mess onto the floor, hysterically crying internally. Jerking his head left and right so fast that his vision swam dangerously for a second, panic seeped into his heart and a chilling ball of dread filled his stomach when even the students who lagged behind until just before the bell rings started to head to class.

_Oh no, oh no! _his heart pounded restlessly. _Should I just risk it? Go to a random classroom, where a teacher will point a humiliated me to the right room under the snickers of students?_

Feeling a bead of sweat roll down his cheek, Harry was about to take a step when a hand landed on his shoulder. His breath hitched in fear, heart stopping before pumping at faster than its previous pace. He couldn't hold back the small, distressed whimper, which he would later recall with much mortification, as he slowly turned around to face the owner of the appendage. Hearing the soft sound, the hand retreated quickly.

_Tall._

Harry tilted his head back to look at the other teen's face. Well, that wasn't saying much since he was rather short and had to crane his neck to look at the majority of the population here and back home. He stood at an unimpressive height of 162.5 (you can't forget the .5!) centimeters and estimated the student in front of him was around 170 or so, and Harry would bet his left hand that the other wasn't even finished growing yet, he realized with a sigh. But he hasn't given up hope! Harry will grow taller, and if he has to drown himself in milk, then so be it!

The taller teen had his hands held out in front of him in apology.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no," Harry exhaled deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. "Just aged ten years or so, it's fine."

The other gave an amused chuckle. Harry took this moment to observe him. There was something familiar in that awkward smile… His eyes widened in recognition.

"Chan Shik, right? We sit next to each other in math?"

He received a bright beam, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the building on the right.

"My friend's in the exchange program," Chan Sik said suddenly as they climbed up a set of stairs that Harry could vaguely remember scaling yesterday, looking at him expectantly.

It took a few seconds before an image of a handsome face and a dorky smile appeared in his head. "Sang Jin?" The two had been communicating around a month before they switched to their current places, Harry in Korea and Sang Jin in England.

Chan Sik sighed dramatically. "How could that fool cruelly leave me here while he explores the outside world?"

A loud bell rang, interrupting their conversation. He abruptly dropped to the floor and started to army crawl. When he noticed that Harry wasn't following, he motioned with his hand to get down and pointed at the windows that were connected to the classrooms, giving the class a full view of the hallway should they look to the right. Harry quickly kneeled down and stuck closely to his new…friend? Acquaintance? He didn't have much of a chance to ponder about that when the other stopped.

"Class 1-B," Chan Sik muttered lowly. Harry craned his back, catching sight of the shiny plaque that hung by the door.

"So, how do we get in?" he licked his lips nervously.

"Who knows?"

"What!" Chan Sik hushed him. "What do you mean?" Harry lowered his voice, whispering harshly.

The other shrugged. "I had't thought that far."

He sighed heavily through his nose. _No, Harry. Murder is socially unacceptable, not to mention illegal. You will not murder the young man in front of you. You will not…_

A mantra of 'You will not' played in his head as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Um, Harry?" Chan Sik asked, worried about the dark shadow that crossed over his new friend's face only to be answered with a murmured, "You will not." Not what?

Before he could question the other's sanity, however, Harry crouched up until just his hair and eyes were exposed, peering through the window cautiously. He ignored the curious pokes to his side.

By the looks of it, the teacher was still calling roll, but the timeframe to sneak in was rapidly getting smaller. There were two doors, one located in the front and at the back. The one near the front was out of the question since it was by the teacher's desk. They would have to make a distraction or something in order to get in soon. But what? Would—he stifled a gasp when he noticed a previously bored student near the back was staring straight at him. He widened his eyes just as the other raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please?" he mouthed the words, knitting his eyebrows together desperately.

The student sighed in exasperation before raising his hand.

_What was he doing? _Harry thought. Was the other…helping them? He honestly hadn't expected that. He just wanted him to keep their presence a secret. Harry looked on when he noticed the brunet was walking to the front of the classroom, where the teacher seemed to be searching for something. Wait! She had her back to them!

Harry grabbed his classmate's hand, opened the door silently, and pulled him in. The two stayed close to the floor as they slid into seats at the back.

The student was handed a pass, probably for the restroom, and opened the door, but not before sending a smirk to Harry.

_Thank the heavens for lucky chances! _he sagged into the wooden chair, distantly hear the teacher continue calling names.

"Gong Chan Sik?"

"Here," Harry heard a happy chirp from his right.

* * *

Did you know that Gongchan and E-XO's Kai and Sehun went to the same high school? But he apparently didn't know them during that time. However, Kai would have been in the same year as Gongchan since he was born in January. The Jo Twins and Minwoo of Boyfriend would have been in Year 1 when Channie was a senior. Sigh, I wish there was more interaction between the groups. - Aldira


End file.
